Hilarity: Brought To You By Young Justice
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: I'm not happy with the title... Yet. But whatever. Anyways, series of funny one-shots! Hope you enjoy!
1. Dissing Aquaman

**A/N: I had a whole free period in school today, so I went on the computer and wrote. And I got this. So I'm starting a series of hilarious one-shots (like I do for basically every show I love (ex: '83 Moments of Ben') because it's fun) and I hope you enjoy! Grrr, the little bar thing that separates A/N and story isn't appearing so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Warning: One cuss word. Not too horrible. Hope you don't mind. It won't usually have any, but I couldn't resist on this one.**

"I just heard the funniest thing," said Wally, sprinting in from where he and Robin had been camping out in the Boy Wonder's back hideout in Mount Justice. "You guys wanna hear it?"

Superboy raised an eyebrow passively, his usual expression whenever one of his younger teammates brought up something that was supposedly funny.

Megan, on the other hand, was immediately raising her hand and saying, "ME, ME, ME!" like the little spazz she was. Of course, that was what made Megan so special in comparison to the others of the newly formed team of superhero sidekicks.

Kaldur's expression was similar to Superboy's but only slightly more interested than the clone of the Man of Steel. "What is it?" asked the dark-skinned and gilled teen, silver eyes finding Wally standing there while practically jumping out of his skin with excitement. The boy was like a living time bomb, ticking down until he burst with the effort of trying to contain his eternal happiness. Kid Flash was sort of weird like that.

"Welllll," said Wally, casting a glance over his shoulder at Robin who was emerging from the hallway that the speedster had just come out of, "it's kind of mean to say in front of Kaldur."

This made Superboy's eyebrow arch even more, but he still said nothing; Megan's jaw just dropped. Kaldur, the ever-patient one, just remained calm. Megan decided to speak up on the topic. "If it's mean to say in front of Kaldur, then how is it funny?"

"It's funny for the rest of us," noted Robin as Kid Flash nodded, agreeing to the younger boy's words. "But Kaldur would probably slit our throats while we slept for saying it."

"No he wouldn't," defended Megan, looking to Kaldur who was still sitting patiently and waiting to hear the punch line of all this. "See, he's not mad now. He would never hurt you guys."

Wally bit his lip while Robin groped to try and find the words he was looking for. It was hard considering that anything he said would generally offend Kaldur. "Um..."

"I assure you that I would not slit your throat, as you believe I will," vowed Kaldur, a smile playing across his lips with a friendly touch on the end of it. "Besides, I have no weapons that would do that."

That made Wally worry just a little bit more.

Robin wasn't afraid. He kept his utility belt under his pillow. Kaldur wouldn't be able to get close to him without being in trouble or at least getting in a fight, which would, in turn, alert Batman who would only come to his ward's aid for the sake of protecting his sidekick. "He's got a point," said the dark-haired Boy Wonder, prodding Kid Flash with one finger to urge him on into telling the joke. "So say it."

"Why me?" squeaked Wally, now sounding like he was eleven and hadn't hit puberty yet. "Why don't you do it?"

"I can't say it as funny as you do," pointed out Robin, once more prodding his ginger friend with a finger. "So you do it." He was about to add the fact that it would make Megan laugh and fall in love with him and they'd live happily ever after, but the girl was too near for the Dark Knight's protégé to say any of that and have it fit in with the rest of the conversation.

All eyes were on Wally now. He took a deep breath and looked at Kaldur, the gilled teen just watching him with anticipating eyes and a soft smile that didn't seem at all threatening. Wally cleared his throat quietly and messed up his voice to be deep until it would get high near the end of the sentence for the effect of more hilarity. "Meanwhile, back in the Hall of Justice, Aquaman makes a peanut butter and jelly sandwich because he can't do shit!"

It was quiet for a while. Robin was biting his lip to keep from cracking up behind his redhead friend who was now looking nervous because no one was laughing the same way he and Robin had when they were hiding in the dark rooms of Mount Justice. Wally had nearly peed himself when he had heard it the first time from his ebony-haired friend.

The only one who looked like they were going to laugh any time soon was Superboy who had already bent over from trying to resist the urge to laugh. Wally's voice was too funny.

"I don't get it..." The sole girl in the room was confused beyond belief. Just the first word had lost her. Meanwhile... Meanwhile what? What was going on? Was there more to the story that Wally had left out? What was going on while Aquaman was making his sandwich?

Wally now felt stupid for saying anything.

The scariest part for the two youngest boys in the room was the fact that Kaldur was silent. That night, back when he was with his uncle, Wally slept with a baseball bat under his pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, haha. I love this. Um, I'm working on a title… The one now is one I'm not happy with. So yeah. Just review and don't bite my head off, 'kay? 'kay, bai nao!**

**~Sky**


	2. Hello Megan!

**A/N: It's the first time I've been able to get on a computer for just fun time in two days. Gosh, I hate school and homework and driving. Driving is the worst. Too stressful. Ugh. Anyways, another chapter. And hopefully you guys won't be confused by this one…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hello Megan!" said the girl, smacking her forehead like she did every time and looking at the ceiling with her big brown eyes that seemed to make the heart of every boy melt beneath it's chocolate gaze.

But that phrase had grown so annoying, so irritating, so unbearable, that the boys were finally on the verge of snapping.

Robin was used to bad catchphrases and the likes. He had the Joker as a close "friend" and the Riddler as an annoying "buddy" of his. Both said dumb things. Robin had pretty easily adapted to Megan's constant "Hello Megan!" saying.

Kid Flash, on the other hand, now twitched whenever she said it. It had gotten so bad that he could actually predict when it was coming. That was when his eye would start twitching. When his eye started twitching, it was all downhill from there.

Superboy managed. He liked the girl enough to put up with it. Sure, it bugged him to no end, but he figured he could survive with it. He had survived with Kid Flash so far. What was the difference?

Surprisingly, it was Aqualad who snapped first.

Kaldur had passed the twitching stage. He had at one point been fine with it because the girl was so young. But that had all passed quickly when she had crossed the line. He had hit the point where if he heard it again, he'd break someone's neck clean in two.

"Hello Megan!" said Miss Martian, slapping her forehead and smiling obliviously, just remembering what she had earlier forgotten.

Aqualad bolted up from his position on the couch. "No! Not hello! Not Megan!"

The girl's chocolate gaze swept to him, fear clearly ringing in them. "Kal-"

"GOODBYE MEGAN GOODBYE MEGAN GOODBYE MEGAN GOODBYE MEGAN!" he started screaming, stepping closer to the girl with each word to the point where he was right in her face. "GOODBYE MEGAN GOODBYE MEGAN!"

After she had been pinned to the wall and Aqualad had screamed in her face for about twelve seconds, the girl fled, flying away into the darkest depths of Mount Justice's inner caverns to hide from the dark-skinned teen who had just snapped without warning.

Kaldur had to take multiple deep breaths until he was calm enough to turn around. His gleaming silver eyes weren't flaming with irritation anymore.

The first thing he heard came from Robin. "Man, and I thought Supes had anger management problems..."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I like this one. Review please!**

**~Sky**


	3. Captain Awesome

**A/N: Just thought I'd add another little shot to this. Suddenly, my head is busting with ideas for this show… Darn it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Since no one has gotten my name right in who knows how long, I'm changing it."

Wally's announcement got five heads to turn in his direction.

"From now on," he continued with one finger decisively pointed into the air, "my name is Captain Awesome."

Of course, Robin was the first to burst out laughing.

Wally's green eyes flitted to his best friend before narrowing to emerald slits. "Dude, come on, it's not funny."

It was at that moment that Robin fell off the couch while holding his sides. It was too funny for the ebony-haired boy to handle.

"Rob, why you gotta be like that?" whined Wally, lowerlip puffing out to pout. "I'd like being called Captain Awesome..."

"Kid," began Kaldur with his ever-calm tone, "why would you feel the need to change your name?"

"You should ask one of my many alter egos." The speedster began counting on his fingers. "Flash Junior, Speedy, Flashboy. The list is endless."

Megan spoke up this time. "Wally, you don't need to change your name," she insisted. "You can just tell people."

"You're right." Wally had totally ignored Megan altogether and his mind was working a different angle. "Alright, Captain Awesome is no longer my name."

"Good," breathed Robin, barely regaining his breath from falling on the floor. He reached up for the cushion of the couch for some leverage to be able to get up once more.

"Why should I make my name so long? I am now Superboy!"

Robin once more fell on the ground in a fit of giggles.

Megan's big brown eyes widened. "Um, I don't think Superboy's going to like that, Wally."

Kid Flash waved his hand in a pshaw motion. "He won't ca-" Wally went quiet when he felt someone breathing down his neck in an aggressive way.

A thin smile pressed to Artemis's lips. She had been hanging on the background as the scene around her played out. "I'm just going to say that you failed epically..."

Robin didn't stop laughing for another half hour.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. Just review if you liked it.**

**~Sky**


	4. Wisemen

**A/N: This one was inspired by a part in an NCIS: Los Angeles episode. Bonus points to anyone who can see the dramatic irony here gets brownie points.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

She had been firing off arrows rapidly, watching each one strike an enemy in the shoulder or the chest or the thigh. Artemis had gotten the hang of working with this new team. She usually could work best with Robin because they were so alike in abilities, but Wally was also a big help in terms of being a distraction.

The girl had gotten an arrow to pierce the skin of at least twenty attackers and partially immobilized them while Wally and Robin knocked them to the floor. It was a good way to see the odds. She knew that Aqualad and the other two members of the team were taking care of the head honcho, making sure that the whole affair went down smoothly.

A bludgeon slammed into the back of the blonde archer's skull, sending her brain rattling within. The girl saw the world spinning ahead of her and she dropped like a rock sinking in a river. Her knees gave out first and then her ankles rolled as she collapsed to the ground. The hit had sent her spiraling into a cold, dark unconsciousness that consumed her thoughts.

"Aaaarrrtemissss," came a voice that sounded so annoying that it made the girl want to slap something. "Aaaaarrrrtteemiiisssssssssss... Wakey wakey, blondie. Wakey wakey wakey."

Artemis groaned, feeling a horribly throbbing headache searing her mind. She moaned a second time and opened one eye to see the dark ceiling looming above her. "Ow," she hissed, sitting up a bit and propping her body up with one elbow. Her other hand reached up to touch the spot where he bludgeon had impacted. Artemis was glad to feel that it wasn't bloody and that it wasn't serious.

"Good! She's not dead!" came the cheerful voice of Robin.

"Aw man," whined Wally, clearly upset. Then he let out a little "Oomphf!" as one of Aqualad's elbows connected with his ribcage. "Well I'm upset because she's alive and hurt. Wouldn't it be better if she were put out of her misery?" Another louder "Oomphf!" came from the speedster. "Cut that out, you two!"

The blonde archer looked up to see the three standing a couple of feet in front of her. Her eyes slowly let them all come into focus.

"You okay?" asked Robin, offering a hand down to her.

Artemis reached up and gladly took his hand so he could help her up. Once she was back on her feet, she shook her head and let her thoughts clear up again. "I thought I was dead there for a few seconds and that you guys were the three wisemen." She leaned on Robin for a little bit of support. Her legs were still weak as if something in her brain hadn't yet been reconnected with her lower half. A small half smile possessed Artemis's features. "Then I saw Wally."

"HEY!"

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask where Superboy and MM were. They just… weren't there. So review and get your brownie points in the dramatic irony linked in the inspiration and story.**

**~Sky**


	5. Background Acrobat

**A/N: The chapter name sounded better in my head… Anyways, sorry that Superboy's OOC. I just like making fun of him. Actually, I like making fun of anyone and everyone…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"What do you even do?" asked Superboy, staring at the small ebony-haired boy in front of him. His cerulean eyes watched the younger teen with curiosity blazing in his eyes.

This made Robin pause in the middle of a code that could break through any system from the White House to an illegal base for arms deals in Africa to the Batcave. His gaze traveled slowly to where Superboy was perched on the edge of the couch, elbows on his thighs as he leaned forward curiously. "You really don't know?" he asked, raising one eyebrow as if to ask if Superboy was being serious.

"You're a human. You can't do anything." The clone was being quite blunt with the Boy Wonder. He had his chin resting in one hand.

"So you've never once actually seen me doing something in the middle of a fight?" asked Robin, fingers hovering over his laptop's keyboard in anticipation to get back to typing. But he couldn't believe that Superboy was seriously asking this question...

The older boy shook his head.

A long sigh emerged from Robin's mouth; the hot air blew up the short black strands of hair that were hanging across his pale forehead. "I keep on forgetting that all you do is hit stuff on the battlefield..." Robin shook his head and muttered, "Tsk tsk."

"Really, what _do_ you do?" Superboy had been watching Robin for the past three or four minutes, trying to put together what the non-metahuman could possibly do to help this team in any way. Artemis was the only other human on the team and she was kind of obvious; the giant crossbow just screamed "I'm going to kill you mercilessly".

"I'm the one in the background that's always flipping around and messing with people while you pound their faces in," explained Robin, knowing all too well that this was still a concept Superboy wouldn't understand. "I have smoke bombs, normal bombs, a grappling hook..." The list trailed on, but the Boy Wonder decided to cut it short before he list the brute's attention. "Any of that ringing a bell?"

Superboy shook his head. "No."

Robin heaved another sigh, this one a bit more frustrated. "I'm just an acrobat in the background with the maximum strength of a human and the agility that any gymnast would die for." His fingers once again began to thrum against the black keyboard covered in white letters; the clicking of the keys filled the air.

"Huh," said Superboy, now staring at the tv screen that was filled with blackness. There wasn't even static on it this time. "Guess I never noticed you."

"_Noooo_," said Robin sarcastically with an aggravated expression spreading across his usually smirking features. Sometimes, he wondered if the clone was as thickheaded as the Man of Steel himself.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sounded better in my head. Tried to write it long to make up for lack of plot. Review please? Sorry for OOCness!**

**~Sky**


	6. Batman Math

**A/N: Hehe. My math teacher taught me a new name for some math today. I know it's not the right grade of curriculum for the show, but it's only August for them, so it's review time, right? Right. Go with it for the sake of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Artemis walked in with a particularly big grin on her face. Usually, that sort of grin was reserved specifically for the purpose of smiling after torturing Wally. But not today. Today, that smile was specifically reserved for taunting Robin.

Yes, her torture victim of the day was the ebony-haired Boy Wonder who was innocently standing in the kitchen, peeling an orange. He didn't even look up from his work on the brightly colored food item as she approached with that devilish grin. "Come to torture KF?" asked the young teen, having already seen her vicious smirk. "He's not here. Flunked a bio test and can't meet up with us until he pulls his grade up to at least a low B." He dropped a bit of the peel on the counter.

"Have you heard of Batman Math?"

Robin still didn't pause from his diligent work on the citrus fruit. He was hungry and he still hadn't gotten to the actual fruit part of it yet. "Yes."

Grin vanishing in a heartbeat, the girl's face was overcome with a light scowl that automatically stripped her features of any amusement. "How? You're only, like, thirteen!"

"Advanced classes," responded the boy as he pulled the green part off the bottom of the orange and dropped it on the counter as well as some other peel pieces he had ripped off the orange.

"But how is it called Batman Math for you?" asked Artemis, immediately upset that she couldn't pester the Dark Knight's protege. "I mean, I learned it as the Box Method."

Robin finally looked up at the blonde girl, a small piece of the orange's outer shell in his hand. His face was completely blank except for the tiniest smirk that he was suppressing. "I live in Gotham. Of course we're going to call it Batman Math."

Her scowled deepened.

Robin threw his little piece of orange peel at her. "You're stupid." And he waltzed off, popping a piece of the citrus fruit in his mouth. He almost wished Wally had been there to see that.

Artemis had piece of an orange peel sticking to her face before she grunted her obvious annoyance and stormed off to find out what Megan and Superboy were doing.

* * *

**A/N: Jeez, Artemis is hilariously stupid in this. Hehe. Review please.**

**~Sky**


	7. Lemonade

**A/N: Just a little humor that I wanted to get in today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Wally was just walking past the kitchen, on his way to find Artemis and harass the blonde archer when something within the room caught his eye. So he paused. Wally paused for a long moment, watching the occupant of the kitchen as he sipped his drink, completely unaware of Wally's presence. At least until the redhead stepped into the room anyways.

Superboy hadn't been listening too intently to his surroundings. He had been replaying his training session with Black Canary over and over again in his head, recalling each of his moves and working to find the mistakes he had made and searching for solutions to fix these problems. His azure orbs only darted up when Wally slammed a fist down on the table and began asking questions.

"What are you thinking?" asked the ginger after hitting the counter that Superboy was leaning over intently. His green eyes were ready for an answer, and as soon as he got the answer he was looking for, he had another question ready.

Superboy was about to get aggressive with his teammate for asking dumb questions, but Megan had said he needed to control his temper. He just looked up at Wally and raised an eyebrow curiously. He honestly didn't know what the redhead was talking about.

Wally grabbed the glass holding Superboy's beverage and stared at it with his scrutinizing emerald eyes. "What is this?" he asked, scoffing at the contents of the glass.

Superboy really felt the need to hit the team's speedster, but he fought it the way he wanted to fight the kid that stood before him. "It's lemonade."

Wally started making awkward noises. "Pfffttt- Fwha- Dtuh- You're-" Then he slammed his head into the counter, putting the glass of lemonade down in front of the clone once more.

Superboy's brow was still arched questioningly. "What?" he asked, clearly referring to the fact that Wally found something wrong with his lemonade. He had been thirsty. Megan had made lemonade in an attempt to make the winter feel like summer. Superboy poured himself some lemonade. He didn't see any problem with it.

His face was automatically off the table, eyes bulging out of his head as he shouted, "It's pink!"

Superboy looked at the glass that held the lemonade. Yes, the drink was pink. Megan had made pink lemonade. "So?"

"Men don't drink pink lemonade, Supey. It's unmanly." Wally heaved a long, deep sigh. To think that he had been going to taunt Artemis... Now he was schooling Superboy on the ways of being manly. The ginger picked up the sound of footsteps, clearly wearing shoes, but not heels. That allowed Wally to pick out who was coming. "Let's take Robin for example."

The ebony-haired boy who had just so happened to be walking past froze like a deer in headlights. "Wha-"

Wally wrapped one arm around the smaller boy's neck and held him in perfect position to give him a noogie. "Rob, do you have anything pink at your house?"

The Boy Wonder wasn't thinking. He just didn't want a noogie. He knew Wally was merciless when it came to giving noogies. Not even the Joker could cause the sort of pain that Wally did with a noogie. It was just the shame of getting one that always bothered Robin. He hated being grabbed and then getting his hair ruffled stupidly. It made him feel vulnerable and unaware. "Dude, let go!" He was somewhat squirming and somewhat flailing. Anything to get away from Kid Flash.

"Do you have anything, out of your entire house, that is pink?" asked Wally, still holding Batman's protégé with one arm around his neck.

"I don't know!" Robin found this as a stupid interrogation method. He could at least do something better. Being tied to a metal chair was even better that this suffering of being held against his will in his best friend's death grip. "Let go of me!" he was still squirming and flailing.

Wally decided to rephrase the question. "Do you ever drink pink lemonade?"

"Seriously?" Robin yelled, pausing to stare up at his vest friend. "You're holding me against my will for LEMONADE?"

Superboy was just watching, now drinking his lemonade almost in spite of Kid Flash.

"Yes," replied Wally with a devilish smirk. "Now answer me or I shall give you a noogie you shall never forget." He was totally ready to rub his fist into the smaller boy's hair too. It'd been a while since he had an opportunity to torment the Boy Wonder.

Robin groaned and answered, "Yeah, sometimes, why does this matter?"

Wally grunted his obvious annoyance, stuck a hand in Robin's face and shoved the younger boy away. "I keep forgetting you're not a man yet." The speedster had shoved his friend down the little step that led to the living room, and Robin was now lying facedown in the living room, mumbling profanities and cursing his best friend out before getting up, dusting himself off, and leaving with a promise of vengeance against the ginger. "Anyways, men don't do pink. We don't wear it, we don't eat it, we don't drink it, got that?"

Superboy eyed Wally.

"Dude, just obey it. It's like the bro code or something, okay?" Wally leaned in a little bit. "And men don't drink pink lemonade. If you want to be a man, don't drink that."

"But I'm thirsty," said the clone blatantly.

"Don't," warned Wally.

"Megan made it," said the clone.

Kid Flash's glare was rival to that of Batman. "Don't you dare..."

Superboy lifted the glass to his lips.

"Supey, don't..."

And he drank some lemonade.

"You're a lost cause." Wally flipped one hand at the Boy of Steel before heading off to go harass Artemis like he had originally planned to.

Superboy smirked to himself. For some reason, he liked defying Wally more than anyone else. The ginger was actually kind of funny when he was trying to be a teacher. Why? Because he failed so badly at it.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I love those boys. Poor Robin. He's fun to torment. Anyways, review please!**

**~Sky**


	8. Yard Work

**A/N: Haven't updated this one in a while. Just thought I'd write a little snippet for this. Came to me at around midnight.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Edit: Also, thank you to QueenyLeAcH for spotting my typos! This was done pretty late at night so that's why...**

* * *

Aqualad had taken the hedge-trimmers, and Superboy had taken the weed-whacker. And the two were trimming the greenery outside of Mount Justice.

Now it was only funny because Artemis had been the one to ask.

The blonde had noticed the two doing their yard work from up on the backdoor of Mount Justice. She had been out on the stony cliff watching the waves while studying her Swahili when she had heard the roaring sound of the weed-whacker rise up. The girl had been listening to the sound of the waves, but when she heard the machinery start up, she knew that someone was doing something stupid.

Artemis had made her way down to the side of Mount Justice by climbing down the side of the massive rock, practicing her skills. There was never any harm in keeping on her toes. The archer had dropped into a tree above the two boys and had watched them intently for a while, Kaldur just because he was actually doing something dumb and Superboy because he didn't have a shirt on and his abs were enough to make even the strongest girls swoon. Artemis just couldn't help herself sometimes.

So after getting her fill of the clone's incredible physique, the girl had called down, "What are you two doing?" Of course, she knew the question would invoke either a sensible answer or something completely off the wall. Either way, Artemis figured she could get a laugh or two out of it.

Kaldur looked up into the emerald leaves of the tree and zeroed in on the archer's jade uniform. His silvery gaze settled on her. "We are trimming the shrubbery."

"I whack weeds." Superboy had given the easiest answer he could come up with and from there continued to whack the weeds.

Oh, Artemis just had to ask another stupid question. There was a slight pause before she voiced it. She asked, "Why?"

Aqualad was the first to respond due to Superboy being busy whacking his weeds. "Kid said it would be therapeutic for Superboy so I decided to take him out here so we could bond over taking care of the terrain of our headquarters."

"I whack weeds." Superboy was intent on his work. He watched the slicing blades of the weed-whacked whack all the weeds into oblivion.

No, the girl wasn't dumb. She would've done the same thing had she been in Wally's shoes. But someone had to rat out the little weasel. Artemis took it upon herself to be the one to tell on her favorite annoyance. That kid was just a pain in the butt. "You do know he was just using you so you would do his work for him, right?"

Superboy continued to whack the weeds, too distracted by his job to be listening in on the conversation between the archer and the Atlantean.

Aqualad shot a glance at the clone. "If Superboy is enjoying it..."

Artemis gave a little laugh before rolling her eyes and bolting off. Now she had a speedster to harass.

* * *

**A/N: Pfft, Superboy enjoys his weed whacking… Review?**

**~Sky**


	9. Wally is Annoying

**A/N: I was thinking of Robin while listening to "Perfect" by Simple Plan. Then I remembered this quote from Sleep Talkin' Man… He's hysterical…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all. Seriously. Stop pestering me about it.  
****Warning: Language.**

* * *

"Rob, you gotta come see this. Right now."

If Kid Flash's voice wasn't already annoying to begin with, when he was pestering the Dark Knight's protégé, he got twice as irritating. His voice turned whiny and he was always poking the younger boy to try and get his attention.

"Right now. Rob. Right this very second. C'mere. Now. Please? Pretty please? With extra sugar on top? Right now?"

Robin wished he could just punch Wally in the face, but since he couldn't, his only tool was his ability to ignore people. The same way he ignored a good majority of Batman's orders. The same way he ignored his teachers. The same way he ignored anyone who tried to piss him off intentionally. He continued to work avidly on hacking the Pentagon like Batman had requested. It was for a covert mission that the League was going on to stop some sort of terror plot, and Bruce was too busy to do it himself. So his protégé had set to work on it the night before, passing firewalls, cracking encryptions, blocking all viruses that were thrown his way, dodging security measures, and figuring out over a thousand passwords. Turns out, most of the passwords had just been the names of pets and other operations from the government. It wasn't hard for the little bird to get through his work.

Until distractions came along. Like Wally.

"Rob. Robin. Rob. Rob. Rob. Look. Come on, just look. This is the funniest thing. You gotta see it. Seriously, look. Looooooookkkk."

Then the poking started. Kid Flash's finger jabbed into his best friend's shoulder. "Robin, look." His finger jabbed the younger boy again. And then again. Again. And again. "Rob."

Ignoring him was typically easy. If he was halfway across the room and it had just started two minutes ago. But Wally had been at it all morning. It had started with Robin being too busy to eat breakfast with the speedster who had arrived at Mount Justice promptly at seven o' clock. The two had been at the same routine for weeks. They'd eat whatever mush Miss M made them, no matter what, and whoever puked first would owe the other a few bucks. Robin hadn't paused from his work that morning to do that. Hack the Pentagon or get a few bucks from his best bud? How often would he ever get to hack the Pentagon? With permission from his mentor? Um, never. So he'd chosen his work.

Then, later, Wally had pestered Robin to train with him. Megan had gone shopping with Superboy to get him a bigger wardrobe. The girl had insisted that he needed new boots and some sort of shirt that wasn't so obvious. So they'd headed out to the mall, leaving Wally to fend for himself with entertainment. Usually, he'd go hit on the green-skinned girl, but with her gone, he could only hang out with Robin. Who was still busy. The acrobat had continued to work despite how irritating his friend was being.

Then, to harass the little bird further, the redhead had plopped himself down with his own laptop beside the Boy Wonder in an attempt to imitate him. So for the past two hours, Wally had been perched on the couch beside Robin and had been mimicking everything he did. Of course, he wasn't in the Pentagon's mainframe, so there was no harm done or anything.

"Dude, look." Wally poked Robin's cheek. "Dude. Dude. Rob. Dude. Look. It's funny. Look. Please? With sugar on top?" Wally poked his best friend again in the shoulder and then his cheek once more. "Dude. Seriously. Look. It's funny. Really. I'm not kidding. Just take, like, three seconds."

And in those three seconds he could've looked, he could've been slammed with viruses that would wipe out his entire computer, his hacking codes, his passwords, and all his gaming data. No way was he looking away for even a second. His job was too important.

Wally got even more annoying. "Robin… What's your middle name? Oh, and your last name. I need to do the whole 'Nagging Mom' thing. You know, say the full name and crap."

Still, Robin continued. He really had to keep up his defenses now. Wally was playing dangerously close to Robin's weak points. If anyone knew how many holes there were in his armor…

"It's funny. You'll laugh. Just look. Please? Pretty please? I'll stop bothering you for the rest of the day, promise! I swear, cross my heart and hope to die!" Wally elbowed his friend this time, the younger boy tilting to one side before righting himself once more. "C'mon, Rob. Like, two seconds, promise!"

Well… if it meant Kid Flash would stop harassing him… With a huffing sigh, Robin looked over. "What is it?"

The same finger the ginger had used to poke his friend was then pointing at a line on the screen. "Read it, read it, read it!" he chanted like a little kid, his voice getting higher with each word. "It's Sleep Talkin' Man!"

As his hidden blue eyes skimmed over the words as he read them aloud. "Back off Robin, Batman is my bitch now." The child's eyes widened a bit. "You're just a bitch's bitch, bitch." And Robin looked up to his friend, his eyes leaving the computer screen. "What _is_ that?"

"This British guy talks in his sleep. And for some reason, he was talking 'bout you and Bats. I just found it too friggin' funny." A grin was spread across his freckled features.

"He called me a bitch…"

"I noticed. That's why it was so funny!" The redhead's grin grew until it was ear to ear. "Rude, but very funny."

"True, true." And Robin turned back to his laptop to find it attempting to disable an attacking virus. "Great… Just great…" He set back to work. The Pentagon wasn't going to hack itself…

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what Batman would do if he saw that quote… 0.0 I'd be afraid… Anyways! Reviews are appreciated! Adios! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	10. Nightmares

**A/N: Here's this!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Something's wrong with Superboy!"

Well, to say Robin's attention was caught wasn't enough. His interest was piqued to a level he hadn't yet discovered. A Kryptonian. Wrong. It was like the ultimate oxymoron. Kryptonians were virtually indestructible!

Megan was instantly on the little boy, poking and prodding him with one finger. "There's something wrong with Superboy! You have to help him!"

Needless to say, Robin did like the thought of being the one Megan would turn to. He was easily one of the smartest of the group. Kaldur was the only one close. Wally was only scientifically smart. The young boy turned around a bit from where he sat on the kitchen counter with an ice cream cone in hand. Sure, he was mature for his age, but that didn't stop him from having the impulsive need for sweets. "What's wrong?"

Megan's face was panicky, her hands flailing in a wild way. She almost seemed like a fangirl who had just seen her favorite celebrity. Except the fear scrawled across her green features. "He's twitching a lot and his eyes are moving a lot and-" She stopped her scared rant when she saw one of Robin's black brows raise in question while his tongue was mid-lick between the vanilla dairy product and his mouth. So Megan snatched his hand and dragged him off the counter and began to haul him towards Superboy who lay on the couch in a deep slumber.

In the meantime, Robin had been dragged off a counter by a surprisingly strong girl, banged his knee into the floor, dropped his ice cream, let out a little whine as the ice cream went _splat!_, and was then promptly hauled to his feet when they reached the couch. So far, it looked like it'd be a pretty eventful day.

"Look!" insisted Miss Martian with her head tilted to one side, her arms wildly gesturing to the clone's sleeping form.

Behind closed lids, Superboy's eyes were flitting rapidly and his muscles twitched. A pillow was hugged tightly to his chest in a death-grip. Literally.

Robin gave a little "PFFT!" and brushed a bit of dirt off his jacket from the journey between the two rooms. "He's just having a nightmare."

Megan's eyes widened in horror. She'd had nightmares before. Not many, but she'd had them. "But he looks awkward." Her head remained cocked to one side while the panic still lay thickly upon her features.

"Batman looks even more awkward when he's having a nightmare, trust me." Robin had grown to become a bit of a professional on the subject of nightmares. The subconscious mind was something he'd studied like a maniac after the trauma earlier in his life; he'd wanted to control his nightmares. It hadn't worked. The raven-haired teen gave a couch cushion a swift kick. The toe of his shoe found plush fluff. "Yo, Superboy."

Sky blue eyes shot open. The tendons in Superboy's neck were drawn tight, visible beneath his skin. His hair was a tousled mess, and his shirt, the one that Megan loved so dearly, was rumpled. Generally, he was a mess.

"You were having a nightmare." He put it so nonchalantly, like it happened every day. It seemed as if it were a common occurrence for the young acrobat. "You good?"

A little nod was the clone's response. Some of the fear was reduced in his azure orbs. One hand reached to fix his shirt so it lay straight on his body instead of crooked. No words came; his mind was still trapped in the fear and shock of whatever he'd seen behind closed lids.

"You fixed him!" Megan's arms were instantly around Superboy's neck as she clung to him like he was a giant teddy bear. As long as he was safe and well, he was happy. That was all that mattered to the green-skinned girl.

Who was Robin to not take credit for his awesomeness? Sure, he hadn't actually done anything, but that didn't mean anything. He didn't get credit for saving Gotham, did he? No, his mentor did. So he'd take credit in the stupid little things. Like waking Superboy up. "No problem." A smirk was planted on his satisfied features. "Just call me if you need anything else." He always had liked saving damsels in distress.

* * *

**A/N: Short, sweet, sort of, and with a pinch of Robin for me and some Supermartian for their fans out there. Review.**

**~Sky**


	11. Nicknames

**A/N: Short, but I was too tempted…**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.  
****Warning: Perverted Wally. You have been warned.**

* * *

The two teens were camped out on the floor of Bruce Wayne's massive living room, the massive seventy-two inch plasma screen tv sporting their ranks in the global racing video game that they were busy winning. Wally had first by a few milliseconds, Dick coming in a close second place as they rounded another turn to cap off the two-hundred and thirty-eighth lap.

"You know what I just thought of?" Wally's voice rang out in the nearly silent room. The only accompaniment to his words were the sound of tires buzzing on hot pavement from the game and the faint tune of a rumbling washing machine in another area of the manor.

"What?" asked Dick as he tried to curve his car enough to snake his way around Wally on the turn. It was to no avail.

"Who thought of Dick to be a nickname for Richard?"

The Boy Wonder groaned loudly, knowing this conversation was only going south. It was like they were headed straight for the South Pole. It was Wally. He was fifteen, in high school, and knew every perverted joke under the sun.

"And why do you actually use that as your nickname?"

Another jerk of a toggle as Dick tried to slide past Wally on a straightaway. The redhead narrowly got ahead of the raven-haired child before the turn could send them both spiraling out of control. "First, I don't know who coined Dick for Richard." He pulled through the turn smoothly before working out another attempt to gain first place. "Second, I'm the ward of a billionaire. The only other nickname for Richard is Rich or Richie, both of which are kind of lame. Also, I am rich. So why would my nickname need to reflect on my social status? It'd be complete overkill."

A grin crept it's way across Kid Flash's freckled features. "But, as far as I know, you've got-"

"Just stop talking." Dick knew where that sentence was going and he didn't want it to be said. "Just stop."

"But-"

"There are things you say out loud in this house, and there are things you shut up about." Dick finally managed to snatch up first place as the two-hundred and thirty-ninth lap began. "Keep your mouth shut and Bruce might not feel the need to kill you today."

Wally got quiet real fast. He was stupid, but not that stupid.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you can all tell where that sentence was going… Reviews are great!**

**~Sky**


	12. Comic Books

**A/N: This is only getting posted because I thought of it last night and couldn't stop giggling. I have another idea inspired by one of unboundpen's stories, but I'll get that up… tomorrow…? Yeah. I should start working on that. Anyways, here's another little filler thingy 'cause I'm tired and got a little crazy last night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Bite me.**

* * *

"Wally, could you come here for a second?"

"I swear I didn't eat the last cookie!" said the redhead quickly as he froze like a deer in headlights, staring at the little bird who was holding a comic book in his hand as if it were a dirty sock that hadn't been washed in two months.

"Not what I wanted, but I'm glad you confessed." Robin smirked his satisfied smirk before approaching his friend who was slowly reverting out of his involuntary flinch position. "For real now. What is this?"

Wally swiped his beloved comic book out of his best friend's hand and clutched the thing to his chest, drinking in the smell of sweet, sweet comic book ink. "It's mine."

"No dip, Sherlock. I meant what is it?"

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Um... it's a comic book..." Was owning a comic book suddenly such a crime? He stroked the book as if it were a kitten he had in his arms.

"Yeah, I figured that out too. Still have a brain, though I'm not sure what the status on yours is."

Wally stuck his tongue out at Robin, who responded with an over-exaggerated version of the same gesture. Kids would be kids, Kid Flash figured.

"Should I rephrase that question then?"

"Please do."

"Who wrote that garbage?"

Wally let out a shocked gasp, taken aback by the thought that someone would call his Captain Hero-Bob comic book "garbage". It was some of the best writing he'd ever seen! The plot lines, the details, the backstories, the diction, the artistry, oh the artistry... Captain Hero-Bob was Wally's whole life.

"Oh great, here comes-"

"Captain Hero-Bob is epicness! You don't know what you're talking about, Rob! Hush before you hurt yourself. Hush..." Wally had his comic book tucked under one arm as his opposite hand stroked the raven-colored hair of the Boy Wonder. "Hush..."

Quickly slapping away the stupidity that was Wally, Robin composed himself again. "Dude, I read half of that thing and got no educational value out of it. Plus, who thought of those backstories? Lame stuff! Being adopted by a billionaire who just so happens to be a nightly superhero? It's a one-in-a-million chance!"

"Duh. That's what makes Bobbie so cool. He's a sidekick with a lot of stupid luck." And Wally, knowing who was really behind that mask, poked Robin in an almost knowing way.

"Oh yeah, and Bobbie. What kind of hero name is that?"

Wally coughed.

"And how hard is it for people to come up with cool superpowers these days! All he does is throw stuff and jump around a lot! The drawing in it isn't even good!"

Wally coughed again.

"And for the record, not every superhero is an orphan with a tortured past, okay? Not all of us are scarred for life and all that crap."

"Um, Superboy? You? Batsy? Superman? Kaldur? Must I go on?"

Throwing his hands up in the air with an exasperated look on his face, Robin continued with his rant. "Batman and I are orphans, and yeah, I got adopted by a billionaire, but seriously, what are the chances of that? It's not going to happen to every kid out there!"

"Uncle Barry went into the future. Batman has three more Robins, all of which get adopted and are orphans at one point or another."

"So I'm dead?"

"No, you're just off doing a cutesy solo thing."

"The word 'cutesy' doesn't even belong in front of 'solo thing'," hissed Robin, arms suddenly folding across his chest. "And I suddenly don't feel special anymore."

"Aw, did the comic book writers make you feel bad about yourself?"

"That isn't a comic book. That belongs in a pillowcase in a dumpy Vegas hotel to replace the actual pillow."

"Don't say that about Captain Hero-Bob!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Robin's opinions of the world… He deserves his own talk show.**

**~Sky**


	13. Strangling Superboy

**A/N: Inspired by a chapter of unboundpen's "30 Day Challenge" thing. I don't know why this struck me so funny, but I found it a lot harder to actually write. Some things are easier to show with a television than to write down…**

**Disclaimer: No, still don't own. Why do you ask? You can't blame **_**me**_** for the hiatus!**

* * *

"Thank you." It was the first time he'd ever said it. And it felt good. Really good. It was like he was finally, after so much effort, able to really appreciate the power that had been given to him. The brute strength, the blunt mind, the sheer skills. It was all now power to be used at his will, bending to his every whim.

She stared at him, genuinely confused. "For what?" questioned Black Canary, her brow knit together a bit in confusion. She stood off to one side of the training pad, watching the clone that still stood in the center with cautious eyes. If he was going to have some sort of emotional explosion, she didn't want to be anywhere near it.

"For helping me." He was half-tempted to add "because Superman won't", but he kept that thought to himself. "For training me. For taking care of me."

She usually wasn't a very maternal person. Yeah, she had a boyfriend, no, they weren't looking into the thought of kids in the future, but some part of her seemed to snap. Because she saw a strong kid standing there now. She saw someone who had a spine, who wouldn't be afraid to speak his mind, someone who deserved respect and love as much as anyone else. And knowing how neglected he was by his "father", her heart just seemed to shatter.

Superboy was almost afraid when he saw her charging at him with outstretched arms. Sure, he was used to the idea of hugs and outward expressions of emotion, but seeing Black Canary charging at him was just a little bit creepy. She wasn't Megan and she wasn't a friend, exactly, making the situation awkward when her arms were around his neck and she was squeezing the life out of him.

"Careful, Canary," came Wally's voice from nearby as he walked past with a banana in hand, "you'll strangle him."

Superboy's bright baby blues widened a little bit in panic. _Could_ he be strangled? Was it _possible_? He could withstand bullets, yeah, but he still had to _breathe_.

Black Canary's grip tightened on him. Strangling him. Like strangling Superman. Who deserved to be strangled for neglecting his son like that. The Man of Steel was a big pain in her-

"Um- you're killi- m-" He was trying not to die on missions. If he had to worry when at his own home, then...

Canary peeled herself off of him. "Sorry. Thought I was strangling Clark, the jerk." She had a much meaner word in mind, but had bit it back to keep the kid's language clean. No telling what Wally and Robin were teaching him.

Superboy didn't comment but merely walked away like nothing had happened. He found out something that day. Kryptonians could die of strangulation.

* * *

**A/N: Sounded a little better in my head, but whatever. Meant to be an almost mother/son fluff moment, but whatever. Haha. Thanks goes out to unboundpen for inspiring it! Reviews are welcomed!**

**~Sky**


	14. Just Another Fight

**A/N: Shorty chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

Kaldur'ahm had tried twice now to stop the dispute between the team's archer and the speedster she was about to pound the crap out of. He'd stood between them, only to get mauled and nearly lose an eye. So he'd backed out and tried a second time. It was Wally who nearly gave him a concussion.

He hated giving up as much as the next guy, but he wasn't about to risk getting killed just to save Wally. In a battle, sure, why not, but in such a normal scenario that was bound to happen five hundred more times in the next week, he didn't feel the need to put his life on the line.

Aqualad retreated to stand next to Robin who was watching the whole spectacle from afar as if it were a movie or play going on. "They are going to get themselves killed," commented Kaldur with a heavy sigh.

Robin was silent for a few seconds as he drank some of a smoothie he was holding. Finally, he asked, "Is it wrong if I'm okay with that?"

* * *

**A/N: Just review.**

**~Sky**


	15. Superman is No Longer A Boy Scout

**A/N: I can pull short chapters out of my ears and still make it funny. So here's another little drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Bite me.**

* * *

"I just realized something."

Artemis and Wally looked expectantly to the little bird who had just spoken up for the first time in _hours_. After being silent and hacking all day, he had finally looked up from his work and codes and numbers to a realization.

Dick did a quick check to see if Superboy was around. He wasn't. The bird continued, "Superman's called The Big Blue Boy Scout, right?"

With uncertain glances to one another, Artemis and Wally both gave reluctant nods, wondering where this conversation was going. They weren't sure what he was thinking or how he'd come up with this after being silent for six hours, but the kid was known for his random thoughts on things like aster and whelmed.

"Why don't we just save ourselves some time and call him a Smurf instead?"

Wally was the first one to hit the floor laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Review.**

**~Sky**


	16. Green Arrow, duh!

**A/N: Another update. Yeah, sorry for the delay…**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own.  
****Warning: Mentions of tobacco.**

* * *

It was calm. For a long time. And it was probably the longest red light in the history of red lights. Ever.

Roy's fingers had been tapping for what felt like five minutes. He'd already stared at the guy in the car next to them. He was smoking a cigarette, smoke twirling off the end of it and dancing away into the warm wind of summer. Ash had been tapped off and the little roll of tobacco returned to the man's disgusting, yellowed lips.

And he'd watched the lady in front of them flip her hair about fifteen times, that shade of platinum blonde not getting any blonder with each flip. Nothing was changing by his standards.

And then there was the kid in the driver's seat, his fellow redhead, his favorite little speedster, his favorite twit, his favorite nuisance, the ginger bugger of the Justice League.

Wallace Rudolph West.

Driving.

Roy never thought the day would come. Mostly because he didn't think Wally was capable of getting his license, but also because he was Wally. Looking at the freckled kid, he couldn't help but think how fast life was flying by. Last he'd checked, Dick was always moping about his parents a few months after becoming Robin. Now he was off leading a team of young heroes. And Wally, previously a scatterbrained freak show with the metabolism to rival a professional athlete.

Well, some things never changed.

But it was just Wally.

It was also just Wally when the kid burst out laughing, literally having to hold his stomach to keep his guts from exploding out; his foot let up on the brake a little bit. The car lurched forward.

Wally laughing was nothing new. A moving car while the light was still red... that wasn't right. Roy would know. He had his license. He knew how to drive. Mostly. "Wally!"

The kid kept cackling, almost a mirror image of his raven-haired counterpart.

"Wally, the brakes! Wally!"

Cackling. The holding in of guts. No brakes. A lurching, rolling car, the hum of the engine buzzing in panicked ears. "Kid!"

Two names. One relaxed, one stiff. West immediately straightened himself out again and stomped on the brake, smashing it into the floor of the car with a fast foot just a heartbeat before his bumper touched that of the blonde's cherry red convertible.

After a much-deserved headslap and a quick lecture on how not to drive a car, Roy settled himself down enough to go quiet for a moment and then ask with his still gruff voice, "What's so funny anyways?"

Smirk plastering itself to his freckled face, Wally's jade eyes turned from the still glaring red light to Harper's furious features. "You see that sign up there? By the light?" He pointed a finger upwards towards the post that held the eternally glowing red light.

Roy nodded. " 'Left turn on green arrow only,' " he read it, sneering a bit. He didn't see what was funny about it. It was a sign. About traffic. How much more boring could something get? He'd once seen a sign that was for a donkey crossing... "I don't get it."

Wally made sure to keep his foot on the brake. He even toyed with the idea of throwing the car in park for safety purposes. "Green Arrow, duh! Like Green Arrow. Your mentor, your foster daddy, the guy you've lived with since I've known you! He totally got his name from those signs!"

Roy shook his head. What would he ever do with that kid? "He got his name from bad fashion choices and bad guys with a severe lack of creativity."

While Roy crushed Wally's imagination and happiness, the green arrow illuminated the light and the car lurched forward again, following the cherry red convertible.

* * *

**A/N: Review please?**

**~Sky**


	17. Just a Little Paranoid

**A/N: Um, so math class the other day… just read. I was cracking up. As if I wasn't already psyched enough for Friday, this happens…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

Dick dropped his homework on the counter in front of his best friend. "Someone is stalking us."

KF looked up to see his best bro out of costume and out of character, no smiles and no charm. Hardcore Robin to the rescue, apparently. "What?" He hadn't really been listening. He was enjoying his apple juice, which he was now calling arsenic juice due to the high arsenic levels. He didn't care. Apple juice was delish.

"My math homework." He tapped the top of the paper twice to redirect Wally's short attention span. "Read it."

Clearing his throat after the quiet comment of "Says the mathlete." and holding up the paper to read it aloud, Wally began. "Robin Banks robbed a bank and is making his getaway. He runs at point forty-five miles an hour to outrun Willie Katchup, the cop that began the chase five minutes after Robin made his getaway. Willie can run at point seventy eight miles per hour." Wally squinted to read the rest, his attention already fading. "At these rates, at what point will Willie Katchup catch Robin Banks?" The redhead's green eyes flashed to his friend as he shrugged and tossed the homework back; if Dick was expecting him to do it, Wally was definitely going to ignore that request and drink his juice in peace.

Dick's baby blues widened, and he was immediately in frustration-plus-paranoia-equals-panic mode. "Dude, they're watching us! Robin, moi, is on here-"

"Robbing banks." Wally, who still wasn't getting it, was actually working on the problem in his head. Set this equation equal to that to find the intersection of the two graphs...

"-and Willie Katchup is you. Willie, Wally, see the similarity? And he runs faster than Robin does. And you run really fast."

Put all the variables on one side, divide the five...

"Which means my trig teacher is a stalker. Or he's one of the bad guys." Suspicious suddenly clouded the raven-haired teen's eyes. "Aw crap, now I have to deal with Artemis _and_ Mr. Smothers!"

Double check the equati- Wally spit out some of his apple juice. "Artemis goes to your school?" he asked incredulously, eyes practically bulging out of his head. Now he was listening for real. Just one more thing to harass Artemis about... Anticipation ate at him.

"Nothing important! Right now, my trig teacher could be a spy for the League of Shadows!"

In one milisecond, Wally's head hit the counter. The whole top shook, and the sound resonated throughout the cave. "Dude, dumb luck." He sipped his juice. At this rate, he figured he wasn't going to get his question answered. "Your teacher just likes wordplay, that's all."

"But Mr. Smothers is a math teacher..."

The ginger's head jerked up again in a heartbeat. "Mr. Smothers? As in smothering? Or like 'he smothers you to death'? 'cause that has bad guy written all over it."

Dick swiped his homework back. "I'm taking out my math teacher tomorrow." He snagged a pencil out of a pocket and began to work on the worksheet as he walked away, eraser tapping his lower lip as he worked through calculations.

"So does Artemis go to your school?" called the West boy with a certain eagerness, hoping to get an answer before his friend was out of earshot.

"Doing my homework right now." He began to sketch out the problem while moving towards the couch.

"Jerk," huffed Wally as he resumed draining his arsenic juice. He could get his answers later. Unless Megan made cookies...

* * *

**A/N: Review?**

**~Sky**


	18. Eyes

**A/N: I came up with this one before the last chapter was even finished. What can I say?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.  
****Warning: Rated T**

* * *

Pom-poms, a swishing yellow and black skirt, that flashing smile, and those heart-melting brown eyes. Then there were the dark freckles that spotted her face and the startlingly red hair...

Two boys sat at their posts.

"That is a real woman." Wally pointed his finger at her as they watched through the little space between the cabinets and the counters of the kitchen.

"A real alien woman," commented Robin. Sure, she was an alien, but that didn't mean Rob couldn't enjoy watched her moving curves and the way her mouth created words and how she smiled so brightly all the time...

"Yeah, well you're stupid." Wally gave the younger boy a good cuff on the back of the head, nearly knocking him off the barstools they were perched on. "She's hot. Species doesn't matter."

He gave a slight shrug. "Only three remotely human people here, KF."

"Hot is hot." Wally's green eyes fell back on those sashaying hips and the way her smile lit up the room as if someone had just set Christmas lights ablaze. "Don't you forget it, bird boy."

"Yeah, yeah, whate-"

Conner came in at that precise moment, promptly shoving Robin off of his stool and onto the floor with an appropriate _thud!_ and the little annoyed groan of "Ow...".

"Supes." Kid Flash held out a fist. "Join the party, bro."

Conner knocked his knuckles against Wally's, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. "How much have I missed?" he asked, blue eyes watching eagerly through the gap.

"She's only gone through one or two routines. Out of about eighteen." Wally took his cocoa and drank in a deep breath of the warm chocolatey goodness. "She's definitely gotten better at the whole spirit thing."

"Definitely," murmured the clone in agreement, drinking from the mug. The skirt caught his eyes, all the yellow and black mixed with the green skin of her long, long legs...

Robin pushed himself up off the ground with one hand and propped himself up on his elbows for a second. "No worries," he said with an exasperated tone. "I'm good. Perfectly asterous. Just on the floor, face kind of hurts, no biggie." He gave a little grunt as he looked at the older two who were too involved in watching M'gann to even hear him say anything.

"I kind of wish her skirt was shorter," mumbled Wally as the girl's pom-poms were tossed in the air only for one to get caught and for the other to plummet to the floor like an injured bird.

"Mhm." Sometimes Wally talked a little bit too much during these 'let's secretly watch Megan 'cause she's hot' sessions.

"Hey guys, do you know where my sunglasses went?"

Cobalt and jade flitted away from the feminine body to quickly stare at the thirteen-year-old on the floor-

-only to see those sunglasses perched on his nose and a smile upon his lips.

The two grumbled softly before resuming their cocoa-drinking and Megan-watching.

"Oh, glad to see where I'm ranked. Seeing my eyes is better than Megan's cheerleading, but pushing me on the floor is perfectly acceptable." He shoved himself up off the ground and dusted off his black jacket. "Asterous," he huffed before stalking off.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**

**~Sky**


	19. Arty

**A/N: Started off as one thing, ended as another. Ah, this is what happens when I stay up 'til four in the morning…**

**Sidenote: There is nothing that bothers me more than when someone uses Arty insteaad of Artemis. It's Artemis. Do it right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"So, Arty, how's the bow co-"

"It's Artemis." Her harsh eyes glared down at the bow as she continued to mend the break. Mission gone wrong and suddenly she had a busted bow. Of course. Just another thing to ruin her day. "Strictly Artemis."

Oh, this was gold. Wally'd struck a nerve! It was a faint one, but he knew. If he played with her enough, if he plucked it a few too many times, if he used this one advantage a few too many times, she'd snap at him. And oh how he loved watching her flip out on him.

Ready to invoke some anger, he leaned down over her shoulder, obnoxiously close. "Are you sure, Arty? 'cause Arty is so much easier to say than Artemis."

She knew. He was so messing with her. If he was smart, he's draw it out into multiple days of torture. "I will live and die by Artemis. If you give me a pet name, I will kill you." Her gaze flitted over her shoulder to shoot him a menacing look. "Are we clear, Flashboy?"

She was good. A little too good. This would have to be a longer job than he'd originally expected. Wally cocked his head to one side as an annoying grin overtook his freckled features. "Crystal." This would be great. Especially since he had superspeed and her bow was busted. How sweet life is... "Catch ya later... Arty." In a flash, he was gone.

She wished she had more patience. Really, she did. She banged the metal of the bow against her forehead, the equivalent of a facepalm for an archer. "You're dead, Baywatch..."

* * *

"Rob, do me a favor."

"I'm making plans to overtake Russia, Wally, I don't have time."

Jade eyes widened. "Um..."

"That game, Risk, where you take over the world? We're having a competition in school on Tu- I don't need to explain this to you." He shut the instruction manual. "What do you need?"

"So Artemis gets pissed off when I call her Arty, right?" An excited smirk lit up the ginger's face. His green gaze glowed with pent-up laughter.

"Uh-huh, and your poi- No, no way, Wally!" Robin knew his limits. This was one of them. He would run interference from Gotham Academy to Central, but there was no way he was playing this game on the homefront. Not when Artemis had more opportunities to torture him. "I'm not getting involved in this! You guys duke it out on your own, I'm out!" He held up his hands in surrender, backing up slightly. He would not be caught in the crossfire on this one.

"Rob, come on, please? You owe me one!"

"I saved your life last week, how's that?"

The older boy's smirk faded. A light scowl replaced it. "Okay, you owe me a bunch, how's that Mr. Smarty-Pants?"

"I. Am not. Getting. Involved." He gave Wally a quick flick on the forehead.

"Just call her Arty for me!"

"You're a dead man, Baywatch."

Both boys froze as the archer's voice floated through the air like a ghost. Wally was panicking. His friend was terrified. What had they just gotten themselves into?

"When did she turn into a ninja?" whimpered Wally, moving to cling to Robin for dear life. "I thought you were the ninja!"

"I thought I was too!" Robin looked into the rafters, hoping to spot the girl somewhere. Mount Justice was full of fun hiding places; he would know.

"Take it back, Baywatch. Or else you're dead man."

Wally wished he could see her. For all he knew, she had an arrow trained on him this very second.

"If it makes you feel any better," Robin spoke up, "he's not a man yet!"

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Started out as Artemis taunting Wally and ended with Robin being a smart aleck.**

**Review?**

**~Sky**


	20. Only a Little Bit Weird

**A/N: Was tired. Had a random thought and then this happened. My fingers just couldn't be stopped.**

**Warning: Minimal language and slight theme, but only if you squint and tilt your head and yeah…**

* * *

Wally looked at his clothes. Then back at the tower. Then back at his clothes. "My mom did not set this out this morning..." A tunic was not his style. That, and green was most definitely not his color. Nor were old-fashioned baggy pants like from that movie where the two guys found the city of gold and pretended to be gods or something.

The tower in front of him was a round tower, tall with a tippy top about a quarter of a mile off the ground. And for some reason, he thought he saw some blonde sticking out of the window at the top.

Now he recalled that story his mom used to tell him when he was little. When she wasn't reading him Cinderella, she was reading him Rapunzel. Of course the book had pictures! The stories were crap without the pictures of the babes! Those two fairytales had always been his favorite. Maybe that was where his fascination with blondes had come from. Although redheads were up there on his list just the same. Of course, the mermaid from that movie only wore shells...

So he knew how it went.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Then he'd climb up, they'd make out for a little while, and climb back down to live happily ever after. You know, after he got his eyes gouged out.

He cringed. He'd forgotten about that part. Damn.

A surprisingly snarky voice rang out from above. "_What _did you just call me, Baywatch?"

Well that certainly was _not _Rapunzel.

"Artemis? What the Hell?" he called back up, ripping at his red locks. "You're locked in a tower!"

"Yeah, but it ain't the Watchtower!" He watched as she ducked inside for a moment and pulled out something green. And furry.

A moment later, a cat was plummeting towards his face. Until the cat turned into a kid. And a kid was plummeting towards his face.

Then he woke up, bolting upright in bed, feeling like a green kid had just smashed into his skull. "That was the _weirdest _dream." He ran a hand through his hair, breathing heavily for a moment before sighing and rolling over.

"You're telling me," that same snarky voice said in the darkness. Upon opening his eyes, he saw her blonde hair glowing in the moonlight and her eyes flaring angrily. "What makes you wanna lock me in a tower, Wally? Do you really hate me that much?"

And a voice came from the foot of the bed, making Wally panic. "Yeah, dude, why you lockin' her in towers and throwin' me out windows?" The green kid had morphed from a small green dog to a small green human right at the foot of his bed. "What did I ever do to you, huh? Did _I_ throw _you_ out a window or somethin'?"

And he bolted upright again, the walls of Mount Justice melting into his vision, a comforting sight in the midst of all the crazy. "That was really, really weird."

"I told you not to sleep on the couch." Robin was just a few feet away and hadn't even looked up when Wally had jolted back to consciousness. "You know you have weird dreams when you sleep on the couch."

"It was like 'Inception', dude!"

"Uh-huh." Robin was used to hearing weird stuff come out of Wally's mouth after he crashed on the Mount Justice couch. It usually involved Artemis and bacon or Artemis and cats, and it was often a case of a dream within a dream.

Just then, the cave's zeta teleporter lit up, making both boys look in that general direction. After a few announcements from the cave's intercom system, Artemis and a newcomer appeared. "Guys, this is-"

Wally was already running away, screaming like a little girl.

Beast Boy looked to his companion. "I thought you said there was an alien chick here too. Am I really that weird that I get screamed at like that?"

Robin facepalmed.

Artemis sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ignore him."

The cry of "INCEPTION!" echoed through the halls.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, clearly I'm tired today. Especially since this little chapter came to life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned movies.**

**~Sky**


	21. Superboy Hates Monkeys

**A/N: Hehe, fun update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"So, Supey, guess what I got you for your first birthday?" Wally's smile faltered only slightly when he felt the awkwardness of saying it to someone who was physically sixteen and capable of crushing his skull with one good punch.

Conner had already established (repeatedly) that he hated birthdays. Mostly because it reminded him he was a clone and nothing more than that. But partially because he had let M'gann push him around and get a hat on his head and make a cake the size of Kansas and decorate their entire headquarters/home like the inside of a freaking piñata. Not to mention the actual piñata. Which was some ugly horse looking thing.

"I don't know," huffed the blue-eyed teen while glaring at the speedster. "I don't have x-ray vision."

The redhead's smile melted away like an ice cube on a hot summer's day. He looked over his shoulder, jade eyes catching Robin on the other piece of couch. "Touchy today, isn't he?" remarked the ginger before hearing the angry growl from the big brute.

"Just gimme that." He snatched the present and forced another snarl to subside in his throat. At least they were nice enough to do the math and figure out when his birthday even was... It was more than he knew, anyways...

"Conner!" From the back of the couch where she hovered like a mother hen, Megan gave him a scolding look. She looked somewhat, as he figured, cute in her little pompom adorned party hat. He could only figure he looked stupid in his own, which was why Artemis, Robin, and Kaldur had all opted out while the clone and the ginger were sucked into Megan's hat-wearing plot. "What have we said about manners?"

"He's trained like a dog," snickered Artemis, a smile flashing across her face, broad and true. She shot a quick look at the Boy Wonder beside her. "She's got that boy wrapped around her little finger."

Robin just smirked. "_Definitely_."

With a slightly irritated sigh, Conner forced himself through a rough "Thank you", which sounded all but sincere. And then began to tear grudgingly at the paper.

"You got me a box?" asked Conner, puzzlement scrawled across his face as his blue eyes looked up at the freckled kid.

Robin and Artemis, needless to say, burst out laughing. It wouldn't have been as funny had the clone been joking, but he was sincere as could be when asking.

Just jumping into the scene was Kaldur'ahm, coming back from the kitchen with a glass of water just in time. "I believe you need to open the box, Superboy," came his patient voice over the cackling of the humans.

Another irritated sigh later and the box was open. Inside lay a small stuffed monkey.

A fierce glare captured his pristine cobalt gaze. A gutteral growl came from his throat. "I hate monkeys."

"Manners!" cut in Megan, shooting something of an apologetic smile to Wally who was fighting off his own laughter. (Artemis falling off the couch behind him in a giggling fit did not help in the slightest.)

Conner rose to his feet, heavy boots like thunder on the floor. "Thanks, Wally." And he pounded over towards the kitchen and dropped the small gift into the trash before returning to the couch. He just wanted it to be over...

Artemis was still laughing hysterically on the floor, unable to pull herself up.

"So," began Robin in a whisper once a wildly grinning Wally had rejoined him on the couch, now in the archer's spot, "do you think he'll like the monkey earrings I got him?"

It only took a few seconds for Wally to join Artemis on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: They're so evil. Review?**

**~Sky**


	22. Tan

**A/N: I know this should really be Dick and Wally teaming up on Roy, but I decided Wally's genetics rocked, so it's Roy and Dick vs Wally. Yeah, _way_ more fun to write…**

**Disclaimer: No way, I don't own it.**

* * *

"And look what the cat dragged in," sneered a certain blonde archer, folding her arms and smirking at the freckled speedster that sauntered his way into the cave. "Finally back from vacation, Baywatch?"

Beautifully tanned and flashing a smile in her direction, he stretched his arms over his head and let the girl take in his full glory. "Yep," he said with a hint of a contented sigh on the end of his voice. "Back with souvenirs, too. If you behave, I'll give you your snowglobe." A devilish glimmer caught his eye.

"Oh, go taunt someone else," muttered a disgusted acrobat standing at the blonde's side. "You're just flaunting it."

Batting his eyes as innocent as could be, he asked, "What ever could you mean, Robin?" He'd even taken on the girly, high-pitched tone of mockery.

And out of the shadows came Roy, completely catching Wally off guard, and giving no time for the speedster to even react before he was mauled and wrestled to the ground.

A quick breath and a lot of blinking later, Artemis got up the nerve to ask the only thing she could really think. "What's going on?" One golden brow raised as Roy pulled Wally's arm behind his back while the speedster cried out for Barry.

"Oh, Wally's just being a jerk." Robin, in his civvies, sighed softly. "This is revenge for the endless years of our torment."

Because that explanation made so much sense...

Wally gave a very girlish shriek.

"Basically," continued the Boy Wonder, "Wally tans. Genetically, it makes no sense. He's a ginger, and gingers are supposed to burn, am I right?"

Artemis nodded while wincing at the sound of Roy's war cry. It sounded like all of the Spartan battalion was in Mount Justice.

"But Wally tans, so it makes zero sense. Put me and Roy out in the sun-" He grimaced as Wally took a nice knee to the gut. "-we burn. Wally can lay out in the sun and tan to the point of looking like Hercules. He always comes back and mocks us, and so-" He cringed as Roy held Wally's leg at an awkward angle, making him beg for mercy like a pitiful child. "-we sometimes conspire against him."

"I think Roy's going to kill him."

"I'm naturally pale, Gotham and all, but Roy pretty much lived in the sun as a kid, so he's definitely not supposed to burn the way he does." Robin was, to an extent, starting to feel bad for West. "So Roy's got more of a redhead feud going on right h- Roy! We don't threaten the future children! Come on, let's be civilized!"

After one more growl, Roy got up and brushed himself off, looking over KF's bruised form. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, satisfied with his job. The archer moved to stand at the Boy Wonder's side so they could look over their work approvingly.

From the hall that led out to the "back door", Kaldur appeared, poking his head into the main room. "I thought I heard Kid Flash yell." His silver gaze swept across the room to scan for any imminent danger. "Is there anything wrong?"

Robin, with a signature cocky grin, answered, "No, we're all fine, Kaldur." He watched as Wally said nothing under Roy's silent glare. "Just roughhousing, you know how it is." He flipped one hand nonchalantly as if to shoo the Atlantean.

A second quick analysis later, Aqualad departed with his book still in hand, going back to read out in the sun.

"Job well done, Harper," laughed the acrobat, punching Roy's arm lightly as they too began to depart. "But can I hit him next time?"

"Only if you can manage to hold him down."

From the floor, Wally gave a whimper, looking at the second archer, the one clad in green. "Artemis, please..." he whined, reaching a hand up for help if she would be so kind as to offer...

She did; the blonde reached down and hauled him to his feet. "You're just lucky I tan."

Two blazing blue glares, both behind masks, were fired in her direction. Red Arrow was the first to speak up. "Is she next?" he questioned, wondering if they would hit a girl over this.

Robin kept watching her as she dusted off the ginger and looked over the worst of his bruises. "Only if she flaunts it."

* * *

**A/N: My headcanon: Wally gets a killer tan. All the time. Roy and Robin get burned and get the masks imprinted on their faces. Yeah.**

**Review?**

**~Sky**


	23. The Way to Artemis's Heart

**A/N: First time editing mobile. Some of these FF updates I can actually enjoy. Anyways, here's another update.**

* * *

Originally, Wally was pretty sure it was through her bow. Sure, it was a terrible idea to pick up her quiver and weapon and give it a go, but he'd learned his lesson the hard way. And she was pretty pissed, not to mention that he'd nearly hit Kaldur in the face. So Plan B was definitely the way to go.

"Rob, I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Sneaky? Dick Grayson? Never.

He just quietly observed the pretty blonde, watching her during class and jumping between rooftops as she walked home. A favor. Follow Artemis around and see what she liked that wasn't related to archery. Not that hard for the Boy Wonder, not to mention the fact that they lived in the same town.

Keeping it low-key, he mostly focused on her home life. By watching from the next rooftop over, he could tell what was going on and what she was doing regularly. After two days of sitting there with some homework in his lap and a pair of binoculars, Wally's pleading had seemed pretty futile due to Dick's fruitless efforts.

Until she went grocery shopping.

Because Paula was in the wheelchair, it struck Dick that Artemis had to do most of the shopping. So he discreetly watched her from outside the supermarket, his wrist computer tapped into the security tapes. Not like anyone would notice.

Most of what she grabbed were the necessities: bread, rice, flour, apples, tea bags. Then she came to the juice aisle.

And Dick watched in stunned horror (whilst fighting off giggles) as the girl reached out and literally used both of her arms to pull all of one juice brand into her already-packed shopping cart. A few of the squared plastic bottles hit the ground, but none broke, and Artemis was careful to shove them all into her cart, fitting them into every nook and cranny that wasn't already filled by something important.

Using his own equipment, he zoomed in on the cart to check the logo...

Naked juice.

He'd have to keep tabs on this.

* * *

The next day at school, Dick sat quietly under a table to eat his lunch while listening in on the conversation at the next table over; Barbara, Bette, and Artemis were all sitting and talking and laughing about things. Teenage girls. He bit into his sandwich just as Artemis excused herself from the table, juice in hand.

Discreetly, he managed to crawl out from under the table without his marks seeing him. (Some seniors saw, but what did it really matter? The goal is not to be seen by your prey, that's what Bruce always told him.) Dick then proceeded to shove his sandwich in his mouth before following Artemis to the back side of the school and covered the corner, watching around the edge to see what his archer friend was up to.

She was screwing the top off of her juice. And then drinking it.

Okay. He slid down the wall before checking around the corner again. Just drinking juice. And making slight moaning sounds. Okay. Let the moment get even weirder. Dick went back to just sitting there. He could still hear her, and it sounded like she was talking to the juice.

Juice. This would work. Wally would be pleased.

Dick, realizing he wouldn't learn anything from listening to her talk to her beverage, stood up, dusted himself off, and moved back towards his table before crawling under it and picking up his lunch again.

Nearby, Barbara cleared her throat. "Dick, what are you doing?"

He smirked and poked his head out from the shadows. "I'm pretending to be Batman."

Bette sighed beside her. "Freshmen..."

* * *

"I got it," he announced to Wally with a huge grin on his features.

The speedster's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Dick could swear that his eyes were brighter than he'd ever seen them before, maybe even greener. "Really?" he asked, voice almost cracking. "What is it?"

"Naked."

His face fell instantly. "Woah, okay, I like her a lot, but that's a little much for-"

"It's a brand of juice," laughed Dick, cutting Wally off before their conversation fell into an awkward silence. "It's specific. She bought out an entire store. But only this brand. And if you want to get even more precise, she really loves the mango flavor."

The ginger grinned. "Perfect. So the way to her heart is through juice?"

"Yep. Naked juice." He smirked in that familiarly childish way. "So just like you, Walls. Right through your stomach."

* * *

"You bought me juice?" she asked, the immense delight obvious in her blue-grey eyes. Artemis was already reaching for it and pulling it in close before Wally could even get another word out.

"Uh, yeah, someone told me you really liked this stuff so-"

"And it's all for me?"

He ran a hand through his orange hair and gave a half-shrug. "Um, sure, I guess..."

"Okay, can you help me get this all to my house?" she asked, already making something of a basket out of her shirt to carry more bottles in. Determination was scrawled across her face as she bit her lip, trying to fit one last bottle on the pile.

"Why don't you just leave it in the fridge here?" he offered, pointing to the said appliance.

"Someone might steal it!"

How to respond to that? "...yeah, I'll help."

Four trips later, she was shoving at least fifty bottles of juice into the tiny refrigerator in her Gotham apartment. And then yelling at him to leave her alone with her juice.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me she went psycho over that juice?" Wally asked in a near yell.

Dick just held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't know!"

* * *

**A/N: Review? Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	24. That One Drunk Chapter

**A/N: Another chapter. This is what happens when uksarah and I get together and talk about weird things. And when I do Physics homework.**

**Disclaimer: None.  
Warning: Shouldn't the chapter title explain it? (i.e. If you didn't see the chapter title, the warning is for alcohol.)**

* * *

Roy and Bart both blinked rapidly, watching the drunken Wally meander around the dingy apartment in Washington DC. Harper hadn't believed it possible for a speedster to get drunk with the whole metabolism thing and then a triple dog dare had been mentioned. It was all downhill from there. (Although some magic booze had helped aid the process. Thank you, Zatanna!)

"Make me a sandwich, woman!" Wally demanded of Bart, glaring at him furiously. "I wanted my sandwich an hour ago, minion!"

Aside to Roy, Bart quietly noted, "He's only been drunk for like twenty minutes."

"I know."

"Where is my sandwich?!" called Wally again, now to the rafters of Roy's torn-up, trainwreck apartment. "My sandwich, minion!"

"I'm not a minion..." Bart really wasn't sure how to respond to all of this. He was raised in a bad place, sure, but there weren't any drunks.

"Wally, you need to shut up and sober up," said Roy slowly and calmly, his naturally growling voice sounding neutral for once. His hands were up as if defending himself if Wally were to charge or something. "Just sit down and calm do-"

In a blur, he was in the kitchen area, slapping together ingredients on bread, making the sloppiest sandwich the other redhead and the other speedster had ever seen. Ketchup dripped off of the white bread and bologna slices were hanging off at awkward angles. After slapping another piece of bread on top, he held it up triumphantly, his words now slurring as he shouted to the world: "I made myself a sandwich! And you can't have any!" The second part was added indignantly.

"Do people usually get this drunk?" asked Bart as puzzlement splashed across his face; Roy couldn't even begin to answer because Wally was suddenly half hanging out the window that overlooked the empty street below.

"Behold!" he screeched, holding his latest prize out the window like Simba in 'The Lion King'. "My sandwich!"

"Wally, back away from the window before you hurt yourself," pleaded Roy slowly, now really regretting asking Zatanna for the magic-tainted booze. From his angle, it appeared as though Wally could fall out the window at any second. "Just take a step back-"

"I'll bet," he began in a yell, "that I can throw my sandwich out the window and catch it at the bottom!" With a grin wide enough to rival the Joker's, he turned back to the window, chucked his sandwich out, and raced to the apartment's front door.

"Impulse, can you catch hi-"

Just outside the apartment door, a loud clatter arose along with shrill, sissy-sounding squeals and cries of pain.

"Wally!" Roy rushed to the door, peering out at the crumpled heap of Wally at the top of the stairs. From the looks of it, it appeared as though he'd run into the wall and hadn't made it even to the top step. "You're such a moron," breathed the archer, a hand on his forehead as Wally continued to whimper and nurse faint bruises that would vaporize within minutes.

Sad, puppy-like eyes looked up at the other redhead. "That really hurt, Roy..."

"Wally, can you just sit down and try to get sober? Your metabolism should run through it in a few more minutes, I think..."

"_Should_," agreed Bart, appearing in the doorway, a smirk on his face. "But in the meantime, the sandwich is bleeding."

Jade green eyes flashed open at the speed of light; the rest of Wally soon following, rushing down the stairs as fast as- He stumbled down the second flight of stairs, more agonized shrieks soon following.

"I should hurt you," muttered Roy, retreating back into his apartment, Bart hot on his heels. "But that was funny, so I won't."

Bart's smirk grew broader, green eyes glimmering devilishly. Now suddenly standing in front of Roy, he rocked back and forth on his heels. "Wait for the blackmail material."

Finally understanding, Roy jogged his way to the window, meeting the sprinting Bart there, and they peered out side-by-side.

Wally was on the sidewalk. He cradled his "bloody" sandwich like a baby. "Why must the good die young?!" he hollered to the cloudless sky. "Why?!"

Roy pulled out his camera phone and began recording it all. "Kid," he said with a hand on Allen's shoulder, "I like the way you think."

* * *

**A/N: Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
